


I Won’t Bite You

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Vampire Turning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Seungwoo no entiende por qué su novio vampiro (si pudiera llamarlo así) no bebe de él y ni siquiera lo besa, hasta que una noche Seungyoun le hace una oferta que no puede rechazar.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 4





	I Won’t Bite You

Seungwoo se dirigía a su casa después de un turno tardío en el hospital cuando el frío del aire lo atravesó como un cuchillo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo, empujando las bolsas ocultas en los bolsillos interiores de su abrigo más cerca de su cuerpo con un sonido audible que hizo que su estómago se revolviera.

Como alguien que trabajaba con fluidos corporales a diario, no se consideraba una persona aprensiva, insensible a los horrores de la sala de emergencias, pero no era el hecho de que los paquetes de sangre estaban apretados contra su pecho lo que lo ponía nervioso, era lo que pretendía hacer con ellos.

Estaba casi en casa unas horas antes de las primeras horas de Halloween cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de suelas de goma golpeando el pavimento detrás de él.

"Te vas a romper una pierna algún día," dijo Seungwoo por encima del hombro, sin mirar nunca a la sombra que lo seguía de cerca.

"Y cuando lo haga, podrás volver a unirme," dijo Seungyoun, apareciendo a su lado en un instante. "¿Me trajiste algo?"

Seungwoo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, emocionado de compartir lo que había hecho, pero cuando vio la marca en sus labios, su estado de ánimo cayó. "Has estado alimentándote."

"Fue solo un bocadillo," insistió. "No te molesto por la basura azucarada que pones en tu cuerpo."

"Eso es diferente," dijo Seungwoo, tratando de mantener la tensión en su voz.

Seungyoun se deslizó unos pasos delante de él, caminando hacia atrás como si se estuviera deslizando en el aire. "¿Estás _celoso_?"

"No, puedes hundir tus dientes en quien quieras," dijo Seungwoo. "Pero no sé por qué tengo que traerte estos si vas a andar por ahí mordiendo personas."

"Si quieres que muerda personas, lo haré," dijo, dándole la espalda y caminando normalmente hacia el departamento. Seungwoo no sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto. Ambos sabían que Seungyoun podía hacer lo que quisiera en cualquier momento y Seungwoo era solo una forma de pasar el tiempo hasta que se aburriera de él o envejeciera y muriera. "Tal vez drene a alguien y lo deje secar como un gran corte de carne."

"¿Tienes que decir cosas así?" Seungwoo lo regañó. "Realmente actúas como si no fueras una persona a veces."

"No soy una persona," dijo Seungyoun. "Y solo estoy hablando como esperas que lo haga. De verdad, Seungwoo, hiere mis sentimientos. Tenía una bolsa de sangre extra que estaba bebiendo mientras esperaba que volvieras a casa."

"Oh," dijo, avergonzado por lastimar sus sentimientos. Esa había sido una de sus condiciones, Seungyoun no andaba alimentándose de personas mientras se quedara con él, pero esa condición se estableció en parte porque el propio Seungyoun se negó a alimentarse de él. Incluso cuando una vez le había rogado patéticamente, se había negado, citando que no era correcto tratarlo como comida, pero por lo que Seungwoo había escuchado de otras personas en el círculo, el proceso era íntimo cuando no era de una cacería, así que no quería estar con él así, lo había entendido.

Seungwoo era un adulto, pero cuando se conocieron, era un niño tonto en un club nocturno que buscaba distraerse. La escuela lo estresaba porque todavía no había elegido una especialidad y su vida no iba a ninguna parte. Todo lo que quería hacer era perderse y despertarse en algún lugar lejano o peor, en brazos de un extraño. Estaba tatuado, con el pelo negro y liso y una sonrisa diabólica que revelaba un conjunto de dientes blancos que le recordaban al hueso blanqueado por el sol. Había escuchado que había otros que salían por la noche en busca de personas como él y habría mentido si hubiera dicho que eso no era exactamente lo que estaba buscando para que su estrés desapareciera, pero incluso bajo el calor de las luces de la pista de baile con las bebidas zumbando por sus venas, Seungyoun no lo mordió. No le dio la dulce liberación que envidiaba, sino que lo llevó a casa sobre sus hombros y lo dejó para despertarse a salvo en su propia cama, sin cicatrices y con resaca.

"Seungwoonie, han pasado seis años," suspiró. "Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo morder a alguien sin romper accidentalmente algo."

"No, esta bien. Solo estoy sensible por el trabajo."

"Alguien murió," dijo como más una declaración que una pregunta.

"Sí," asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que no podía verlo.

"Celebremos," dijo. "Estas vivo. Estoy mayormente vivo. Estamos aquí en la era más hermosa que he visto y nadie nos lo puede quitar."

"No estoy de humor," dijo.

Seungyoun no discutió, pero Seungwoo pudo ver sus hombros caer.

"Entonces vamos a estar tristes y llorar por lo cruel que son los dioses por hacer la vida tan preciosa y fugaz," suspiró.

"No te burles de mí," dijo Seungwoo en voz baja.

Seungyoun dejó de caminar y se paró frente a Seungwoo para que no pudiera moverse más. Cuando estaba así, era muy poderoso. Sabía el control que tenía sobre él, pero nunca lo ejercía. Lo trataba como un efecto pasivo que no influía en su relación hasta que lo necesitaba para hacer un punto. "No me estoy burlando de ti. ¿Sufrió?"

"Sí," dijo.

"¿Está sufriendo ahora?"

"No."

"Entonces puedes estar triste si lo quieres."

No dijo nada más que fuera extraño para él. Sin burlas, sin preguntas, sin debate, solo aceptación casual. Seungwoo tampoco dijo nada. Perdían pacientes todo el tiempo, pero este era diferente. Estaba tomando un taxi para ir a casa del trabajo, como lo hacían todos cuando perdían el autobús y un camión de basura golpeó el automóvil de manera en que un gran trozo de metal se alojó en el abdomen del paciente. Todo parecía estar bien hasta que uno de los médicos cometió un error y lo sacó, cortando una arteria principal. Se desangró al instante.

No era viejo ni vivía una vida peligrosa. Estaba en el auto equivocado en el momento equivocado con el médico equivocado. Si ese hubiera sido Seungwoo, y podría ser él en cualquier momento, nunca habría vuelto a ver a Seungyoun.

Tal vez la razón por la que Seungyoun dejó de hablar del tema porque sintió que eso lo estaba molestando, pero habría lidiado con esto durante cientos de vidas. ¿Qué número de compañero era Seungwoo para él, de todos modos? ¿Cuántas docenas de humanos había dejado atrás para morir solos sin sentido antes de pasar al siguiente? Si lo sabía, no le importaba. Ni siquiera quería beber de él. Era solo habitación y comida gratis para él.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Dijo Seungyoun, rompiendo la niebla que había delante de él.

Seungwoo tarareó, no estaba realmente de humor para una comida. "Un poco, pero estaré bien."

"Necesitas comer," dijo, firme.

"No quiero," Seungwoo empujó hacia atrás. Tal vez quería un poco de atención por una vez.

"No estaba preguntando," dijo Seungyoun. Sin mucho más, caminaron hacia el departamento y Seungyoun se apoyó contra la pared mientras Seungwoo abría la puerta. "¿Conseguiste una bolsa extra?"

"Mhm," dijo, medio ignorándolo porque sabía que lo volvía loco. Abrió la puerta y entró, Seungyoun lo seguía de cerca. Se estremeció. "Hace mucho frío aquí."

"Lo siento," dijo y no era típico de él disculparse por cualquier cosa, incluso cuando estaba equivocado. Seungwoo cerró los ojos con fuerza y contuvo un profundo suspiro que quería escapar de sus labios. Seungyoun se iba a ir. "¿Tienes carne?"

"Solo un poco para un estofado," dijo.

Seungyoun abrió la nevera e inspeccionó el interior. “Esto tendrá que ser. Ve a tomar una ducha, hueles a lejía. Deja las bolsas de sangre en el mostrador."

"Mandón," se quejó Seungwoo, dejando su generosidad en una pila para el irritante vampiro.

"Es lo que quieres, ¿no?" Seungyoun lo fulminó con la mirada. "Que actúe como un vampiro."

"No," dijo, molesto. "Bebe todo. Estás actuando extraño."

Para ser justos, si se iba a ir, podrían haberse separado en términos amargos para que Seungwoo no lo echara de menos. Sería lo mejor. Esperaba salir de la ducha para encontrar un apartamento vacío al que no le quedara ni una gota de sangre para recordarle lo que podría haber sido. Pero Seungyoun tenía razón, olía a lejía.

Se dio una ducha caliente, lo suficientemente caliente como para escaldar la piel de su espalda, antes de ponerse algo cómodo. No se molestó en secarse el pelo, dejando que los mechones mojados le cayeran en la cara como un escudo. Era un poco emo, pero era apropiado para el estado de ánimo que estaba a punto de tener.

Pero cuando abrió el baño, el olor a caldo caliente y vegetales hirviendo lo golpeó en una ola que ciertamente no indicaba un departamento vacío.

"¿Seungyoun?" Gritó con más esperanza en su voz de la que pretendía tener.

"Aquí," respondió. Encontró a su vampiro residente parado sobre una olla de comida en un delantal.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó, caminando para ver que Seungyoun estaba haciendo su mejor trabajo imitando a alguien que sabía cocinar.

"Te estoy preparando la cena," dijo, orgulloso de sí mismo. Metió un disco de fideos y ahuyentó a Seungwoo para que se sentara a la mesa. "Es una ocasión especial."

"¿Lo es?" Preguntó Seungwoo, con inquietud en el estómago.

"Sí, ahora come," dijo.

"Estás siendo molesto," dijo, sospechoso. "¿Que pasa si no quiero?"

"Herirás mis sentimientos," hizo un puchero.

"Eso no es suficiente."

"¿Qué pasa si pregunto amablemente?"

"Inténtalo."

"¿Podrías comer la cena que pasé todo el día esclavizándome para hacer?" Seungyoun golpeó sus pestañas.

"Fueron solo quince minutos, pero comeré si dejas de parpadear así," dijo.

"Bien," dijo, hundiéndose en su silla. "Solías hacer lo que te decía."

"Eso es porque solía pensar que podría obtener algo," dijo Seungwoo.

Seungyoun jadeó. "¿Me estabas _usando_?"

"Dice que el vampiro que tiene Netflix gratis y bolsas de sangre para llevar sin tener que mover un dedo," acusó.

Seungyoun lo fulminó con la mirada. "No sé si me gusta esto."

"No creo que importe si lo hace."

"Solo come," dijo, molesto.

Seungwoo regresó al tazón frente a él, conteniendo su propia lengua. Si le importaba tan poco, ¿por qué importaba si comía o no?

Seungyoun sacó la carne de la olla y la colocó en su tazón para él. "Esto también."

Seungwoo chasqueó la lengua, agravado. "Bien."

"Oye, te guste o no, estoy haciendo esto para mantenerte con vida," dijo Seungyoun.

"No es como si estuviera a punto de morirme de hambre," se quejó Seungwoo. Los labios de Seungyoun se adelgazaron, pero no dijo nada más, así que regresó a su comida en silencio.

Terminó la comida y le agradeció por cocinar para que dejara de mirarlo, pero eso no pareció funcionar.

"Puedo irme si quieres, ya sabes," dijo suavemente. "Solo dilo y puedes revocar mi acceso a tu vida y nunca volverás a verme."

"Cállate," dijo en voz baja.

"‘¡Cho Seungyoun, yo te expulso de mi casa!" Dijo en tono burlón.

"Cho Seungyoun, yo–," comenzó y la cara del otro se hundió como si su mundo se estuviera acabando. "No quiero que te vayas."

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. "No me asustes así."

"No sabía que podías asustarse," dijo.

"Tengo miedo de muchas cosas," dijo Seungyoun antes de dejarlo para limpiar sus platos.

Después de limpiar y guardar las sobras, Seungwoo encontró a Seungyoun sentado en el suelo frente a su sofá viendo una película sin sonido.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Preguntó.

"No sé, no estaba prestando atención," dijo distante y Seungwoo se preguntó si los vampiros podrían deprimirse. Se sentó detrás de él y Seungyoun descansó su cabeza sobre sus piernas. "Seungwoonie, ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado?"

"Creo que sí," dijo. "¿Que hay de ti?"

Seungyoun tarareó, sumido en sus pensamientos. "Una vez."

"¿De verdad? Hubiera sospechado que habías tenido muchos amantes,” bromeó Seungwoo.

"Eso es diferente," sonrió con picardía.

Eso agregó dos cosas más para que Seungwoo estuviera celoso. Los cientos de amantes que Seungyoun besó que nunca habían sido él y la persona a la que había amado que tampoco había sido él.

"Háblame de él," dijo, pasando los dedos por la parte posterior de su cabello. Seungyoun inclinó su cabeza para darle un mejor alcance, sus ojos cerrados disfrutándolo.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" Preguntó, fuera de sí.

"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de él?" Para ser honesto, no quería saber si era alto o guapo, quería saber más sobre Seungyoun. ¿Qué tenía esta persona que podía _hacer_ que se enamorara?

Pensó por un momento, considerando un pasado que Seungwoo no podía ver.

“Fue cuando lo encontré llorando, encerrado en su baño durante sus exámenes, así que tuve que sacar 700 años de mi propio conocimiento experto sobre el funcionamiento interno del cuerpo humano para que pudiera aprobar su clase de anatomía con una calificación perfecta." Reflexionó.

Los dedos de Seungwoo dejaron de moverse, sintiendo un aguijón de familiaridad. "¿Era un estudiante?"

"Mhm," dijo, dándose palmaditas en la nuca para que Seungwoo volviera a su trabajo. "Ahora trabaja en una sala de emergencias donde quita las uñas de los pies y trata a los universitarios por intoxicación por alcohol."

"Hago más que eso," espetó Seungwoo antes de darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de él. "Espera."

Seungyoun suspiró. "No me hagas decirlo."

"Por favor, no bromees", dijo en voz baja. "Sabes que no me importa. Te dejaré quedarte aquí incluso si andas jodiendo y bebiendo a la mitad de la ciudad. No tienes que fingir nada."

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, Seungyoun estaba sentado a su lado. Su rostro era como un niño y como un dios antiguo y deseaba desesperadamente elegir uno u otro. "No estoy bromeando."

"No me amas," Seungwoo miró hacia otro lado. "Ni siquiera puedes morderme."

Seungyoun frunció el ceño y agarró su cara con la mano, el agarre le provocó un dolor sordo en la mandíbula. No quería lastimarlo. Él era así de fuerte. "Mírame."

Seungwoo lo miró con tristeza pero se mantuvo firme.

"¿Sabes cómo llamamos a los humanos de los que nos alimentamos? Esclavos. Son esclavos. Ya no pueden pensar, sentir o ser nada. ¿En qué mundo crees que me gustaría que te pasara eso?"

"¿Entonces por qué-?"

"Ya no cazo porque no quieres que lo haga y no bebo de ti porque quiero que tengas tu propia vida," dijo. "No me _gusta_ beber de una jodida caja de jugo, sabes."

Seungwoo resopló. Sí, la situación era grave y su cabeza estaba en manos de un vampiro enojado para poder ser arrancada de su cuerpo como una bellota de una ramita, pero la imagen de Seungyoun sentado en su ropa interior todo el día bebiendo de una caja de jugo llena de sangre mientras se escondía de la luz del sol era demasiado linda para ignorarla. No pudo evitar esbozar una débil sonrisa.

"Si te usara como me lo pediste, no podrías reírte de mí," dijo, dejándolo ir. "Tal vez me gusta poder hacerte reír a la antigua."

"Lo siento," dijo. "No lo volveré a mencionar."

Seungyoun giró su cuerpo hacia la televisión y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

"¿Quieres hacerlo?" Susurró Seungwoo.

"Todo el tiempo", dijo. "Te usaría como un grifo si pudiera."

"Eso es entrañable," dijo, rodando los ojos.

"Te pondría una pajita rizada en el cuello y te haría sostener uno de esos paraguas de cóctel."

"Cállate," se rió Seungwoo. "¡Estoy hablando en serio!"

"¡Yo también!" Seungyoun se insistió. “Ya pareces un coco. También podría tratarte como a uno."

Seungwoo le dio un manotazo. "Eres tan molesto."

Él se rió para sí mismo y regresó a su lugar en el hombro de Seungwoo, el frío de su forma sin vida se movió hacia él. No era frecuente que tuviera la oportunidad de sentirlo tan cerca. Ni siquiera compartían una cama porque el otro dormía durante el día, si es que dormía en absoluto.

"¿Podrías amarme incluso si no soy humano?" Preguntó Seungyoun después de un largo silencio.

"Ya lo hago," dijo, con un dolor sordo creciendo en su pecho.

Seungyoun se sentó y lo miró con tristeza como si estuviera memorizando su rostro. Si este era su adiós, era demasiado cruel. Debería haberse ido mientras estaba en la ducha como una persona decente, pero si así era como tenía que ser, entonces Seungwoo también lo estaba amargando.

Se inclinó valientemente hacia adelante, colocando sus labios contra una boca demasiado fría para ser real, pero sintió que se calentaba contra la suya antes de que Seungyoun respondiera devolviéndole el beso con urgencia y brusquedad. Se apartó y se cubrió la cara. "No puedo hacer esto."

"Déjame ver," dijo, pidiéndole que se revelara.

"No puedo dejar que me veas así," se quejó, escondiéndose.

Seungwoo extendió la mano y apartó las suyas, descubriendo su rostro vampírico. Los colmillos sobresalían de su boca con dos pequeños chorros de sangre deslizándose por su labio desde donde mordió para evitar desgarrar a Seungwoo. Sus ojos eran completamente negros y sin vida como un vacío sin fin. "Mira lo hermosa que eres."

Seungyoun se limpió la sangre de la boca, avergonzado. "No lo hagas."

Le tomó la cara entre las manos y acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares. "Pensé que ibas a dar miedo."

"Me estoy conteniendo," dijo, haciendo un mohín. Los colmillos se contrajeron de nuevo en sus encías y sus ojos volvieron a un marrón oscuro suave y juguetón.

"No voy a besarte de nuevo," dijo. “No sin permiso. Lo siento por hacer eso. No estaba pensando."

"Detente," Seungyoun se inclinó hacia adelante, pero se detuvo, dejando un beso en la mejilla de Seungwoo. Lo miró perplejo. “Necesito ir a enjuagarme la boca. Si accidentalmente metiste algo de mi sangre en tu boca... bueno, eso sería malo."

Se levantó y corrió al baño. Seungwoo lo siguió, curioso. "¿Qué pasaría exactamente?"

"Tendrías que trabajar el turno de noche por el resto de tu vida," dijo después de escupir un enjuague bucal en el fregadero.

"Oh," dijo, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de convertirse accidentalmente en un vampiro. Seungyoun no había mantenido su distancia durante tanto tiempo para ser cruel en absoluto. "No lo sabía."

"No te lo dije," dijo, secándose las manos con una toalla cercana. Seungwoo se giró para irse, pero agarró su mano antes de que pudiera ir, tirándolo hacia él. Lo besó suavemente, cuidando de no dejarse llevar de nuevo tanto como él quería.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" dijo Seungwoo en voz baja.

"Solo un poco," dijo antes de alejarse para acomodarse nuevamente. "No tienes idea de lo frustrante que es eso."

"También pasé por la pubertad," bromeó Seungwoo.

Seungyoun se veía como si quisiera golpearlo si no hubiera una diferencia obvia en la fuerza.

Regresaron a la sala de estar al sofá y Seungyoun parecía que quería decirle algo. Había estado callando algo toda la noche, una vez que lo pensaba. "¿En qué piensas?"

Se puso de pie frente a él para avanzar y retroceder mientras reunía sus pensamientos.

"Hemos estado juntos por un tiempo, ¿cierto?"

"¿De verdad?" Dijo Seungwoo, sorprendido.

"No comiences con eso," lo regañó. "Estoy tratando de mantenerte con vida."

"Sí, lo sé," suspiró. "Pero aparte de decirme que te gusta cuando traigo bocadillos a casa, esta noche fue la primera vez en seis años que dijiste algo que requería algún sentimiento."

Seungyoun frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. "¿No te he dicho lo bonita que es tu nariz? ¿O qué tan buenos son tus rasguños en la espalda? ¿No he renunciado a toda mi vida como depredador de la noche solo para cuidarte mientras duermes?"

"Sí, sí," dijo Sengwoo, sonando aburrido, ignorando la parte donde dijo que lo miraba mientras dormía. "Eres unn buen _compañero de cuarto_."

 _"¿Compañero de cuarto?"_ Seungyoun se burló. "Últimamente, toda mi vida ha consistido en cuidarte mientras ibas a la escuela y luego a trabajar, lo cual es exactamente lo opuesto al comportamiento humano y vampiro."

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" Preguntó Seungwoo, sabiendo que volverlo loco con comentarios aburridos y molestos era la única forma de que se abriera.

"¿Y si ya no fuéramos eso?" Preguntó y no pensó que eso era lo que quería escuchar en absoluto.

Se le cayó el estómago. "¿Y si no ya fuéramos _qué_?"

"Humano y vampiro," dijo, dejando de moverse.

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Seungyoun?"

Se frotó las manos con ansiedad y rebotó de un lado a otro como si estuviera invitando a alguien a salir por primera vez. "¿Quieres, tal vez, pasar como _mucho_ tiempo conmigo?"

"¿Quieres decir que hasta que la muerte nos separe?" Seungwoo levantó las cejas. ¿Seungyoun le pedía que se casara con él?

"No exactamente," dijo antes de esconder su boca en una sonrisa forzada.

"Oh," dijo, avergonzado.

"No, no, no," agitó los brazos. "Estás totalmente en el camino correcto, excepto que sin la parte de la muerte."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Suspiró y se frotó la sien. "Y si. Tu y yo. Pasamos _mucho_ tiempo juntos. Sin la parte de la muerte."

"¿Me estás pidiendo..?"

"Sí," espetó.

"Está bien," dijo sin pestañear.

"¿Bien?"

"Bien."

Los ojos de Seungyoun se abrieron como si nunca hubiera esperado que dijera que sí. "¿Estás seguro?"

"¿ _Tú_ estas seguro?" Seungwoo preguntó.

"¡Si!" Gritó. Corrió y se arrodilló frente a él. "He querido preguntarte esto durante años, pero no pensé que dirías que sí."

"Hubiera dicho que sí la noche que nos conocimos," dijo Seungwoo, besándolo en la parte superior de la cabeza. "Estúpido."

"Escucha, eso es una locura," lo regañó. “¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo es para siempre? Porque simplemente continúa."

"Eso está bien para mí," dijo, estirándose sobre él y aferrándose a como siempre había querido.

"Podemos hacerlo cuando esté listo," dijo Seungyoun. "Pero cuanto más esperes, más envejecerás."

"¿No te gusta que sea mayor que tú?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"No, no es eso, pero si te duelen las articulaciones ahora, te van a doler para siempre," dijo. "Podemos esperar hasta que tengas setenta años y les diré a todos que soy tu marido trofeo."

Seungwoo resopló. "¿Cómo conseguiría un hombre tan joven y guapo?"

"Eso es lo que todos dirán," dijo, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Dijo Seungwoo, mirando la cara más bella y feliz que había visto.

Se sentó a su lado. "¿No quieres pensar en esto primero?"

"No es necesario," dijo Seungwoo. "Puedes besarme si me convierto, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," dijo, sorprendido. "No puedes renunciar a tu vida por un beso."

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó.

"Porque eso no es saludable," hizo un puchero. "Me retracto. No lo haré."

"Si me convierto, no puedes lastimarme, ¿verdad?"

"Correcto," dijo, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Y podemos estar juntos para siempre, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," dijo. "Eso es parte del trato."

"Esa es una buena razón, entonces," dijo. "No voy a renunciar a mi vida. La estoy empezando."

"Está bien," dijo, asintiendo y Seungwoo podría haber jurado que lo vio sonrojarse.

"Una estipulación," dijo. "Como no voy a conseguir un pastel.."

"¿Qué deseas?"

"Bebe de mí," dijo con seriedad.

"No puedo..." Seungyoun miró hacia otro lado. "No puedo hacerte eso."

"Si me conviertes justo después, no me convertiré en un esclavo," señaló.

"Eso es cierto..." dijo Seungyoun. "Si no te mato accidentalmente primero."

Seungwoo se chupó los dientes. "No pensé en eso."

"No voy a mentirte, no he tocado una vena desde que nos conocimos y no estoy seguro de que no vaya a romperte," dijo.

"¿Qué pasa si empezamos despacio?" Sugirió Seungwoo. “Sin arterias mayores. Solo un mordisco superficial."

"Eso podría funcionar," consideró Seungyoun.

"Ya te alimentaste, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," dijo. "No tengo tanta hambre en este momento."

"Así que probablemente podrías detenerte," señaló.

"Podría," dijo. "¿Quieres probar?"

"¿Tú quieres?" Seungwoo preguntó.

"Sí," dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Yo también," dijo y ambos se volvieron tan vertiginosos como los adolescentes.

Seungyoun tomó su mano y pasó los dedos por su brazo, enviando un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Seungwoo. Observó su rostro mientras se oscurecía, los dientes se extendían y los ojos se hinchaban en orbes interminables. Se llevó la muñeca a la boca y la humedeció con la lengua y el depredador se hizo cargo. Seungwoo sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando el pulso latía contra el pulgar del vampiro. Lo mordió y Seungwoo cerró los ojos, el dolor era más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado.

Cuando la sangre dejó su cuerpo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el sofá y jadeó. El agarre de Seungyoun se apretó a su alrededor mientras tomaba el control y obligaba a la sangre a salir más rápido. Seungwoo jadeó y agarró la tela de su pijama, vencido por la mejor sensación que había sentido.

Seungyoun se apartó y se limpió la boca, sin aliento.

"No te detengas," dijo Seungwoo, con los ojos entrecerrados y aturdidos.

"Voy a lastimarte," dijo, con los labios rojos, todavía goteando con la sangre de Seungwoo.

"No me importa," dijo sin aliento. Extendió la mano para agarrarlo y tirar de él, el sabor de su propia sangre llenó su boca, elevándolo. Seungyoun se balanceó sobre su regazo y lo besó bruscamente, sus colmillos se arrastraron contra sus labios haciendo que las pequeñas lágrimas se desgastaran. Seungwoo le pasó los dedos por el pelo y tiró. Quería hacerle cosas que Seungyoun nunca hubiera imaginado.

Seungyoun se inclinó y hundió los dientes en su cuello, sin tomarse un momento para ser gentil. Un gemido se escapó de la boca de Seungwoo y cuanto más bebía, más insensible se volvía. Sintió que su cuerpo se debilitaba, pero todavía tenía suficiente vida en él para disfrutar. Se agachó y encontró a Seungyoun, muy lleno y rígido con sangre. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de él y lo acarició, siguiendo el ritmo de su propio pulso que golpeó su cuerpo. Lo escuchó gemir en su cuello y supo que le gustaba.

"No puedo evitarlo," se quejó. "Lo siento."

"No," dijo, sin aliento.

Seungyoun se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos desorbitados y hambriento. Se llevó la muñeca a la boca y mordió hasta que su sangre fluyó libremente. Los ojos de Seungwoo se abrieron cuando se la metió en la boca.

"Bebe," rogó.

Seungwoo cerró los ojos y tragó, el líquido frío corriendo por su garganta más rápido de lo que podía soportar. Seungyoun cerró los ojos y gritó de placer mientras Seungwoo bebía de él y lo acariciaba con su mano libre.

Había mucha sangre...

El calor que se derramaba de su cuello...

El rojo en su boca...

Era maravilloso

Seungyoun retiró su brazo y lo besó. Seungwoo se quejó. "Te enfermarás."

"No me importa," dijo, queriendo más.

"Shh," lo hizo callar. "Terminará pronto."

Antes de que Seungwoo pudiera decir algo, Seungyoun se hundió en su cuello y el mundo se volvió negro.

Se despertó horas, o días, más tarde en el sofá, cubierto de pies a cabeza con sangre seca. La habitación estaba completamente oscura, pero aún podía ver todo adentro. Seungyoun estaba sentado en el suelo mirándolo ansiosamente. Los ojos de Seungwoo se abrieron y él extendió la mano hacia él.

"Seungyoun," dijo débilmente.

Dio un salto y apareció a su lado. "No intentes hablar todavía."

"¿Que pasó?" Gimió contra el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida.

"Yo, uhh, no pude detenerme," dijo, disculpándose.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Trató de sentarse, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil para moverse.

"Te maté," dijo, roto. "Fue un accidente... en mayor parte... bueno, ya sabíamos que iba a convertirte, pero probablemente querías que fuera un poco más ceremonial."

"¿Qué?" Dijo sorprendido. "¿Estoy muerto?"

"Lo siento," apretó los dientes.

Seungwoo extendió la mano y sintió la herida en su cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron. "¡¿Me mataste porque _lo hiciste demasiado duro?_!"

"¡Cállate!" Él gritó, devastado. "¡Ha sido un tiempo!"

"¡Me arrancaste la garganta!"

"¡Intentaste librarte de un vampiro mientras se alimentaba!"

"No puedo creer esto," dijo, cubriéndose la cara. "Ayúdame a levantarte para que pueda mirarte bien."

"Espera, espera," dijo mientras corría hacia la cocina. Regresó con una bolsa de sangre y asomó una pajita por la parte superior. “Bebe esto. Te sentirás mejor."

Puso la pajita en los labios de Seungwoo y él sorbió, sin importarle el sabor tanto como creía que iba a hacerlo. "Eso es mejor."

Se sentó y tomó la bolsa para sí mismo, todavía dolorido por todas partes. Seungyoun observó ansioso mientras lentamente volvía a la vida gracias a la bolsa extra que le había pedido que trajera a casa del trabajo.

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó Seungyoun, preocupado.

"Estoy bien," asintió.

"Nunca había hecho eso antes... convertir a alguien, quiero decir," dijo. "Pensé que estabas muerto…"

Seungwoo notó que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?"

"Varios días," dijo. "Pero cuando no comenzaste a apestar, esperaba que la sangre que bebiste fuera suficiente para devolverte."

"¡¿No estabas seguro?!" dijo, sorprendido.

“No,” dijo Seungyoun, las lágrimas salieron a la superficie. "Lo siento. Lo siento mucho."

Se dejó caer y enterró la cara en el regazo de Seungwoo y sollozó.

"No llores," Seungwoo lo recogió. "Estoy bien. No pasó nada malo. Mírame."

Seungyoun lo miró y sollozó. "Eres horrible."

Seungwoo lo miró perplejo antes de llevarse una mano a la cara y darse cuenta de que era todo colmillos y nada de gloria. "¿Cómo hago para que pare?"

Seungyoun arrugó la nariz. “Dijiste que sabías todo sobre la pubertad. Tú tienes que descubrirlo."

Extendió la mano y agarró una almohada decorativa para golpearlo. "Eres un inútil."

"No, tú lo eres," bromeó.

Seungwoo cerró los ojos y suspiró. Era un vampiro e iba a tener que pasar el resto de la eternidad con el vampiro más molesto de todo el universo.

"Vamos," dijo Seungyoun, levantándolo del sofá. "Vamos a lavarte y arreglarte."

Seungwoo miró toda la sangre seca y frunció el ceño.

"Esa es una buena idea," dijo. Caminó hacia el baño, pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta antes de entrar. "¿Vienes?"

"Sí," dijo, sorprendido, su voz alta y tensa. Se apresuró hacia él y Seungwoo lo agarró y lo arrastró adentro, besándolo y quitándose la ropa mientras se movían hacia la ducha, finalmente teniendo la oportunidad de terminar lo que comenzó.


End file.
